The wearable technology sector has recently gained a vast amount of interest from individual and companies alike. Devices such as wristbands, glasses, and watches may function to gather biometric data from an individual's body such as heart rate, force on a body, acceleration of a body, etc. A multi-faceted garment wearable incorporating a plurality of biometric analytical devices has not been successfully created.
The disclosed subject matter provides a wireless biometric monitoring system that may be capable of acquiring, compiling, analyzing, and transmitting biometric data in near real time/real time. The system may utilize either the most up-to-date Bluetooth protocol (currently Bluetooth Smart) or a similar wireless protocol. The system may further integrate through this wireless protocol with peripheral devices to expand the measurement capacity of the system.